They Never Saw This Coming
by hawkstorm
Summary: When the Queen's Academy theater troupe crashes in Ohio, they need a place to stay and rehearse for their NY competion. McKinley High School doesn't stand a chance.
1. Crash Landing

A/N: This story will contain as many Kuroshitsuji characters as I can write in it with it still making sense. This includes the second season and the Musicals. Pairings are partly OOC out of nessesity. Everyone's technically human but a few (namely Sebby, Claude, Hannah, and the Reapers) can do slightly supernatural things and no one bothers to question it because really, why would they?

As for the Glee related section of the story, I'd like to make a note: I love Glee, but I love Black Butler more so what happens happens, sorry! I'll try to be nice to the little Lima Losers! Oh, and it takes place along the lines of the beginning of season 3... ish.

Got more questions? I've got answers!

Dedicated to: The sister who won't cosplay with me

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God. Could this bus go any slower? I'm so <em>bored<em>!" Alois groaned, slumped so far down in his seat that only his eyes could peek out of the window next to him and both his feet rested up on the seat in front of him so he could glare at the dangling rainbow laces on his ankle boots. "I swear if it weren't for the fact that I get to escape our crazy-ass Stats exam, I wouldn't even be here."

"Shut up Trancy." Ciel chuckled, making the blonde boy jump up to kneel on his cushioned chair and lean over the top to stick his tongue out at his friend who was smirking back. "You know there isn't anywhere else you'd rather be. You wouldn't miss out on 5th Avenue's shopping even with a gun to your head."

"Oh how well you know me." Alois smiled sweetly before snatching Ciel's book away and chucking it towards the back of the bus.

"I knew you were going to do that." Ceil sighed as Sebastian handed him another book. "That was the decoy." Alois huffed, turned back, and slumped over, snuggling into Hannah's chest for a good nap and ignoring the screech from behind him.

"That brat hit me!" Grell snapped, nursing the new bump on his head.

"Sit down, Grell." William sighed, pulling the redhead back down before turning back to his clipboard and the other members of the Queen's Academy Overseers. "We still have the rest of this month's articles to review for the paper and no one's come up with a good plan of how to keep Pluto from digging up the gardens." From across the bus the white haired teen poked his head out in the aisle at the sound of his name, looking back and forth to see who was calling him.

"They were just talking, Plu-plu. Come back." Pluto eagerly returned at his boyfriend's command, resuming his previous activity of eating the other boy's face.

"Jeeze, Finny! Can't you keep your hands off that dog for five minutes?" Lizzie scolded the passionate couple because the noises they were making were quite distracting to Mey-rin who the blonde was trying to teach a card game to.

William cleared his throat loudly to gather his group's attention once again. "I know this is a theatre troupe field trip but that doesn't mean all other duties can be shirked–"

"This isn't just any field trip, William!" Grell gasped dramatically, practically throwing himself in William's lap. "This is our chance to perform on _Broadway_! Only the finest talent scouts will be at the Future of Theatre competition that we all were so _graciously_ invited to and where the most ravishing, rapturous, and ravenous actress will grace the stage!" Grell finally took a breath, and then smiled toothily. "Me!"

William blinked, adjusted his glasses, and promptly shoved Grell onto the floor. "Now that _that's_ out of the way," he started, resting his feet on the prone redhead's back. "Does anyone have anything else to bring to the table?"

"I vote we change our performance of Phantom of the Opera to something more upbeat." Ronald Knox chimed in, sliding his finger over his touch tablet to browse through his folder of dance videos. "How about Hairspray?" he lifted up the tablet to show off a sequence of lively swing dancing.

"How do plan on casting that exactly?" Eric laughed, taking the touch pad and looking over the cast list. "We seem to be a little short on optimistic warm bodies and funky black guys."

"I can't breathe hairspray." Alan added meekly as he fidgeted with his inhaler.

"See, that settles it." Eric nodded affirmatively.

Ronald huffed and snatched back his tablet. "You'd agree with anything Alan says!" He glared at Eric who just smirked and reached over to hold Alan's hand.

"Eric has a point." William shrugged, looking through his papers before glancing up at the rest of the bus with a pointed glare at the backs of Sebastian's and Claude's heads. "Phantom has many more… _suitable_ roles for the prominent players in this troupe."

"Ugh, fine." Ronald grumbled.

"I'm still down here…" Grell whined, not receiving much pity.

"What the hell?" Bard shouted as the bus suddenly swerved, tossing half the troupe to the floor. The vehicle kept leaning farther and farther until, with a chorus of screaming, it tipped all the way over to its side and slid down to the side of the road.

"Is everyone alright?" Lizzie asked as she held tightly to the foreign exchange student Drossel Keinz who had caught her from his place hanging by an open window. After getting a chorus of mumbles and grunts, she accepted Drossel's offer to help her out the window, leading the less tousled of the students with her.

"Dammit Claude! Couldn't you have stopped the bus from falling on us?" Alois snarled at his ex-boyfriend who looked away from the raging blonde with a touch of anger and shame before quickly climbing out. "Fucking bastard, can't do anything." The boy scowled before crouching over his best friend. "Are you alright, Hannah?"

"I'm fine." The white haired girl answered quietly despite the swelling bruise on her cheekbone from pulling Alois into herself too quickly to take most of the force from the crash.

"Ciel! Ciel! Did you die?" Alois snickered only to put on a practiced pout of disappointment when he found the youngest actor already halfway out of the bus in the safety of Sebastian's arms. But he was enjoying the tiny boy's furious rant.

"I can't believe I trusted you to drive the bus! What do you have to say for yourself Bardroy? You could've killed us all!"

"There was a cow! Right in the road!" The man defended himself, half hiding behind Mey-rin in a futile attempt to protect himself. This was going to prove quite difficult as the entire road was in fact completely devoid of wandering bovine.

"Everyone seems to have survived…" Sebastian noted, scanning over the rest of the group before making a face at Claude. "Most unfortunately in some cases."

Meanwhile, Eric was freaking out rather loudly. "Alan? Alan! Are you alright?"

"Calm down, man. He's fine." Ronald said, holding his friend back so Alan could get some oxygen into his constricted airways. "He won't get any better with you on top of him."

"I know that would improve my spirit~" Grell winked, receiving a clipboard smacking into the back of his head. Alan waved down his worried boyfriend as he sat against the side of the bus, inhaler pressed tight to his lips.

"What" he finally gasped "are we going" another wheezing gasp "to do now?"

"The only thing we can do." Sebastian smiled charmingly as he gestured to the highway sign they had crashed in front of.

_I-75 OHIO_

_LIMA: 10 MILES_

"We walk on."

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Go ahead, you can tell me!<p> 


	2. Challenge Accepted

A/N: So I guess this is taking place more like in the middle of season three! I just wanted all of New Directions to be together again. It was too troblesome otherwise. Also, I kind of hate writing Glee characters. They're just not as much fun. Except for Sue. I 3 Sue.

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio was as lively as ever but to be honest that wasn't saying much. In fact, the only exciting things that happened in the suburban Midwest town appeared to take place in its very own William McKinley High School. And if we were being really specific, it was the choir room that only ever seemed to witness any action.<p>

"God, I hate school!" Finn announced with his first step across the threshold. "Give me back my Christmas vacation; you can keep your stupid Algebra midterm!" He slumped down into the chair next to Rachel and crossed his arms over his chest, his most pitiful pout on his face.

"I know right?" Puck chimed in from his seat, leaning over his guitar to point dramatically at his friend. "Like, what gives them the right to just give out tests whenever they want?"

"Their job descriptions?" Kurt added quietly, making Blaine cover his mouth to hide his snort of laughter. Just after Brittney and Santana finish moving their chairs as close as possible, Mr. Schuester walk in, a fresh stack of sheet music in hand.

"Alright, alright! If everyone could please sit down so we can get back into the swing of things," he started with a hundred watt smile before turning to see the tired and worn out faces of his glee club. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"School hurts my feelings." Brittany groaned, flopping her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Quinn stepped in at their teacher's confused look. "I think what Brit's trying to say is that everyone's not entirely happy about getting up and going to school again."

"I like school." Rachel smiled, which everyone ignored.

Mr. Schuester looked over his class again, this time with understanding. "Well good news, New Directions because I have no assignment for this week!" He tossed his stack of papers on the piano on his way to the white board which he proceeded to write FREE SPACE in a big red square. "Just consider this your freebie in the bingo game of your week."

"Bingo?" Mercedes repeated, trying not to laugh.

"So we can sing whatever we want?" Rachel gasped, her eyes sparkling with the Broadway lights going off in her head.

"As far as I'm concerned, you can live in the auditorium if you want." Mr. Schuester said, happy to see his students perked up and excited again. "I've brought copies of all my sheet music for inspiration. I want to hear at least one idea from everyone by the end of class."

Brittany raised her hand up and announced "I will be performing a mash up of Elvis Presley's 'Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear' with 'I Think I'm a Bunny.'"

"Well… Good job, Brittany!" Mr. Schuester nodded. "Anyone else? Really, I have a stack of music right here!" But nobody seemed to want to partake of his 80s rock collection and kept up their own conversations.

"Hey Schuester!" A sharp voice called from behind, making the Spanish teacher turn to see Sue Sylvester lurking in the doorway, beckoning with a jerk of the head and half of a smirk on her face. "I see your letting your pack of wild mouth breathers run free. Do you really think that's wise with all those diseased mice I hid in the air vents?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I just came to tell you that a group of theater freaks literally _strolled_ into town this morning and have paid off Figgins to let them use the school's auditorium for as long as they want. Isn't that just tragic?" Sue said, her mouth curling into a smile that would put the Grinch to shame. "So you and your ragtag little urchins will just have to cancel your fun because now there's nowhere for you to go." The woman's grin widened even more as she watched her rival's face twist in displeasure.

"How is that even possible? These are McKinley students; they have a right to use the school's auditorium!"

"I know!"

"They can't just barge in here and take that away from us!"

"It's terrible!"

"I won't stand for this!"

"You shouldn't. In fact, I think they're still in Figgins's office. If you hurry, you might just catch them." Sue watched Will spin on his heel and practically sprint down the hall. It was like Christmas had come again, and she hadn't even needed to wish for it! Leaning to poked her head into the choir room, Sue's delighted expression silenced most of the room. "No need to worry, kids. Your teacher will return momentarily." Shutting the door after herself, Sue Sylvester never felt as effortlessly evil as she did at that moment. Yes, she could get used to this.

Will Schuester shoved the principal's office door out of his way, face red and ready to make a stand. "This is ridiculous! I need that auditorium to practice for our competitions!" Mr. Schuester shouted at the principle who hardly looked up at his entrance. Really, it looked as if he was in another world as long as he was holding that check in his hand.

"Calm down, Schuester." He finally responded, though it sounded like he could care less about the man's troubles as he waved he hand harmlessly. "You'll have your practice space; you just have to share it with the theater group from the Queen's Academy!"

"That's not fair!" The Spanish teacher looked ready to have an aneurism. If he wasn't being hounded by Sue, someone else just had to come along, didn't they. Getting no reaction from his boss, he turned on the two seated in the chairs next to him.

For a moment, he was taken aback. In the chair closest to him sat a boy, thirteen at the most, with slate grey hair that brushed just above two large, cold, sapphire blue eyes. He was skinny and pale with a grey pinstriped button down shirt under a black blazer with silver safety pins stuck along the lapels. His dark denim clad legs were crossed as he calmly looked over his emails on his touch phone. In all: he screamed money, his outfit alone probably costing four months of the teacher's salary at least. In the other chair was a much older teen, maybe eighteen, with jet black hair and warm amber eyes that looked red if the light him them. Extremely tall and thin, he was undeniably attractive and just as impeccably dressed although much simpler and entirely in black. It was him that spoke with a voice as smooth as silk.

"Rest assured that we have no intent to disrupt your little club, Mr. Schuester." He said, a smile gracing his face. His words were so soothing that Mr. Schuester almost nearly to be mad. After all, a schedule could be worked out. If this group rehearsed during the day then he could easily let his kids perform after school. Of course this wouldn't be a problem. He can share. Why was he fighting a theater group anyway? He's a supporter of the arts. This might even be good for the glee club.

"But we won't hesitate to shut your New Directions down if they get in our way."

Schuester was yanked from his inner monologue by the hardhearted threat, even more surprised when it was the young boy who said it. He didn't know what to say to that. All he could do was blurt out, "Where's your director?"

The boy was still looking at his phone, but blinked thoughtfully before turning to his fellow actor. "Sebastian… Have you seen Tanaka since the crash?"

Sebastian also took a moment's thought. "I do believe I saw him at the hotel when we checked in, but I don't recall him walking with us." There was a minute of silence between the two before Sebastian gave a decisive nod. "Ah yes, I remember. Finny was carrying him in his luggage."

"Of course." The boy agreed, returning to his phone.

The older teen looked to Mr. Schuester with sympathetic eyes. "Our director is often ill of health so he frequently stays behind for minor tasks such as this."

"You're buying out an auditorium!" The teacher responded, lost and a little dizzy.

"Sebastian. It's time to go." And Sebastian rose immediately, anticipating and shadowing the boy's every movement. As the little actor was about to step out of the door that was being held open for him, he looked back to set both of his unnervingly blue eyes on the Spanish teacher. "Just know that you will not be able to stop us. The stage is ours."

After the door shut behind them, Sebastian couldn't help his chuckle. "So dramatic, Ciel. Was the challenge really necessary?"

Ciel answered back with a dark smirk of his own. "You know I'm always ready for a fight. Let's see what these losers can do."

Mr. Schuester could only stare at the retreating forms. He walked back to his class feeling tired and numb. "So everyone," he stared, already wincing at the reaction he was afraid to get, "I've got some bad news." As he retold what happened, Finned yelled, Puck made a threat, Rachel was offended, and Artie started making plans to bug to auditorium. All of this was quickly escalating when Mike and Tina interrupted.

"Wait, did you say they're from the Queen's Academy?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tina gasped, a smiled spreading across her face so wide, it looked painful. "Oh my gosh! They're like, the greatest performers ever! They're totally famous!"

Now Mr. Schuester was confused again. "What?"

"Well okay, they're not _totally_ famous. But they are huge online. They take plays and musicals and adapt them in really new and bizarre ways, mixing in pop songs and culture references and anime–"

"And their dance numbers are flawless." Mike added, giving a thumbs up for emphasis.

"They. Are. Awesome. And they're going to be here, in my high school! Oh you'd like them Kurt, a whole bunch of them are gay and their costumes are to die for."

This did get Kurt and Blaine's attention, but their teacher was busy having an epiphany. "If this group is so great, maybe we can watch a rehearsal?" It looked like Tina was going to explode. Mr. Schuester smiled, perhaps there was a way to get back their auditorium after all.

Challenge: Accepted

* * *

><p>Get it? They know them because they're Asian! Hahahahahah! Well, the Kuro characters aren't actually Asian. (Well, except for the ones that are of course) But - you know - bcause it's an anime. If it's not funny it's because I'm studying for a college exam.<p> 


End file.
